Dust of Dreams/Dramatis Personae
List of all characters appearing in Dust of Dreams in alphabetical order :for the Dramatis Personae as published in the book, please see mainpage References are given for first recognizable appearance in person. Some characters have (referred to only) references as they appear, not in person, but in people's stories for example. Some character are referenced for both. The list includes characters of the Deck of Dragons. Characters in addition to the original Dramatis Personae from the book are given in italics. Please note that clicking on any link may take you to a page containing spoilers from later books. Characters marked with a ♦ have been vetted for spoiler friendly display of content and should be ok as long as you do not scroll beyond the books which you have read. This Extended DP is a work in progress. Footnotes will be added last. A * Abrastal, Queen of the Bolkando * Adroit, also known as Brother Adroit, Forkrul Assail * Aranict, Atri-Ceda * Asane, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Avalt, Conquestor of the Bolkando B * Baby Smiles, a rat (referred to only) * Badalle, a part of 'the snake' * Badan Gruk, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Bakal, Barghast * Balgrid * Balm, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Banaschar, ex-priest of D'rek, attached to the Malazan Army * Bavedict, Alchemist * Bent, a Wickan cattle-dog, Malazan Army * Blistig, Fist * Bottle, Malazan Army squad member * Brayderal * Breath, a wanderer in 'the 'Wastelands' * Bre'nigan, a J'an Sentinel, K'Chain Che'Malle * Brethless, Corporal * Brevity * Brolos Haran, T'lan Imass * Brys Beddict, the King's Sword, Commander of the Letherii Army * Bugg, Chancellor of Lether * Bugg, Treasurer of Lether * Bugg, Ceda of Lether C * Cafal, Barghast Warlock * Corabb Bhilan Thenu'alas, Malazan Army squad member * Cord, Sergeant * Crump * Curdle * Cuttle D * Deadsmell, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Drawfirst E * Ebron, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Errant, aka 'The Errant' or 'Errastas', Elder God, 'Master of the Tiles' F * Faradan Sort, Captain, Malazan Army * Fast, Captain * Felash, Princess of the Bolkando * Fener, the 'Boar of Five Tusks', a war deity (referred to only) * Fiddler, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Fifid, a Letheras City Guardsman * Flashwit G * Gaedis, of the Bolkando * Gafalk, of the Akrynnai * Gall, Warleader, Khundryl Burned Tears * Galt * Gavat, of the Akrynnai * Gesler, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Ginast, Corporal * Grub, Malazan Army member * Gullstream * Gunth Mach, One Daughter, K'Chain Che'Malle * Gunth'an Acyl, Matron, K'Chain Che'Malle * Gu'Rull, a Shi'Gal Assassin, K'Chain Che'Malle H * Hanavat, wife of Gall * Heboric Ghost Hands, Destriant to Fener * Hedge, * Held, a part of 'the snake' * Hellian, Sergeant * Henar Vygulf, Outrider * Hetan, Barghast * Hethry, of the Bolkando * Hobble, Sub-Fist (referred to only)Dust of Dreams, Chapter 22 * Honey * Hunt I * Ildas, of the Akrynnai * Ilm Absinos, T'lan Imass * Inistral Ovan, T'lan Imass * Inthalas, of the Akrynnai * Irkullas, Sceptre of the Akrynnai J * Janath, Queen of Lether * Jarabb, of the Khundryl Burned Tears K * Kalt Urmanal, T'lan Imass * Kalyth, (Elan) Destriant of the K'Chain Che'Malle * Kellant, Sub-Fist (referred to only) * Keneb, Fist * Kilava, Imass * Kilmandaros * Kindly, Captain, Malazan Army * Kisswhere, Corporal * Knuckles * Kor Thuran, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle (referred to only) * Koryk, Malazan Army squad member * Krughava, Mortal Sword of the Perish Grey Helms L * Last * Lera Epar, T'lan Imass * Limp * Lobe * Lookback * Lostara Yil, Captain M * Mael * Mape * Maral Eb, Barghast Warchief * Masan Gilani, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Maybe, Malazan Army squad member (referred to only) * Mayfly * Mulvan Dreader, Malazan Army squad member N * Nappet, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Neller * Nep Furrow, Malazan Army squad member * Nom Kala, T'lan Imass * Norlo Trumb, Preda, Letheras City Guards * Nose Stream, Sergeant O * Odenid, Lance Corporal * Olar Ethil * Onos T'oolan, Barghast Warleader * Onrack, Imass P * Pinosel * Pithy * Pores, Lieutenant, Malazan Army * Pravalak Rim, Corporal * Primly, Sergeant * Pule * Pully, Witch Q * Quick Ben, High Mage R * Raband, Lieutenant * Rail, also known as Sister Rail, Forkrul Assail * Ralata, member of the 'Skincuts' * Rautos, a wanderer in the 'wastelands' * Rava, Chancellor of the Bolkando * Redmask, Awl War Leader (referred to only) * Reem, Corporal * Reliko, Malazan Army squad member * Rhulad Sengar, ex-Emperor of Lether (referred to only) * Rind * Roach, a Hengese lapdog, Malazan Army * Rucket, Chief Investigator, Rat Catcher's Guild of Letheras * Rud Elalle * Ruffle, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Rumjugs, Corporal * Run'Thurvian, Destriant of the Perish Grey Helms * Ruthan Gudd, Captain * Rutt, a part of 'the snake' * Rystalle Ev, T'lan Imass * Rythok, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle (referred to only) S * Saddic * Sagant, of the Akrynnai * Sag'Churok, a K'ell Hunter, K'Chain Che'Malle * Saltlick * Sandalath Drukorlat * Scant * Scorn, also known as Scorn Sister, Forkrul Assail * Seren Pedac, a retired Acquitor of Lether * Setoc of the Wolves * Sever, Inquisitor, Forkrul Assail * Shard, Corporal * Sheb, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Shelemasa, of the Khundryl Burned Tears * Shoaly * Shortnose * Shurq Elalle * Silchas Ruin * Sinn, Malazan Army member * Sinter, Sergeant, Malazan Army squad member * Skanarow, Captain * Skim, Malazan Army squad member * Skorgen Kaban * Skulldeath, Malazan Army squad member * Skwish, Witch * Smiles, Malazan Army squad member * Spanserd, a Letheras City Guardsman * Spultatha, of the Bolkando * Stavi, Barghast * Stolmen, Barghast Warchief * Storii, Barghast * Stormy, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Strahl, Barghast * Strap Mull, Malazan Army squad member * Sulkit, a K'Chain Che'Malle drone * Sunrise, Sergeant * Sweetlard, Corporal T * Tanakalian, Shield Anvil of the Perish Grey Helms * Tarr, Corporal, Malazan Army squad member * Tavore, Adjunct, Commander of the Malazan Army * Taxilian, a wanderer in 'the Wastelands' * Tehol, King of Lether * Telorast, a possessed skeletal reptile * Thom Tissy, Sergeant * Throatslitter, Malazan Army squad member * Torrent, of the Awl * Touchy, Corporal *''Trull Sengar, Tiste Edur, very close to ''Senen Pedac (referred to only) * Tulip U * Ublala Pung * Udinaas * Ulag Togtil, T'lan Imass * Ulshun Pral, Imass * Untilly Rum, Captain * Urb, Sergeant * Ursto Hoobutt V * Vastly Blank * Vedith, of the Khundryl Burned Tears * Veed * Visto, a part of 'the snake' W * Widdershins * Withal, traveller with the Malazan Army (referred to only) X-Y-Z * Yan Tovis, Twilight * Yedan Derryg, the Watch Notes and references Category:Extended Dramatis Personae Category:Dust of Dreams